Pulse
by Glaceo
Summary: Everything is falling apart in front of you. And there's nothing you can do to change it. Your time has come. ONE SHOT. Similar to 'Alone In The Dark'.


**Hey everyone. I wanted to take a little break from my other fics and wrote this one. It's a lot like _Alone In The Dark_, only a little different. I came up with the idea last night, and I hope you like it.**

**Pulse**

_Pulse. Darkness. Pulse. Darkness. He could see through the eyes of someone. But who? Fading in and out, in and out, in and out. Like an unsynchronized dream sequence. Then it settled. Still through the eyes of someone else, someone worried, someone alone. In a dark surrounding, a few leaves scattered around, many sketches on the cave wall. Then another figure. Someone familiar, someone with the same leather jacket. The victim looked up, and then Dean shot him in the head. Fade to black._

"Sammy! Get up, you ok?" Asked a worried Dean. Now blinking quickly, trying to get into focus, Sam shot up in his bed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. His hair had become damp, and his hands cold. Another vision.

**The Next Morning... **

"So he's the shapeshifter we've been hunting for?" Asked Dean, as he sipped his black coffee. Sam looked around the diner; there were 3 people there. The middle aged waitress, an old man with a cap covering his head, and a small girl, probably the daughter of the waitress.

"Yeah, I saw the sketches on his wall, it has to be him."

"And I ended up killing him?"

"Yeah, but that's the thing. If you did end up killing him, why did he come in my vision? It's not like the shapeshifters gifted, or someone close to me or anything like that. I could see through his eyes, and then I saw you, and then it just ended.

"So you sure it was me who killed him?"

"I saw your leather jacket, and I saw your face, but only for a sec. I didn't see anymore, but I'm sure it was you."

"So if we just do what we were gonna do today, we're sure to find him. And kill him. So problem solved, right?"

"I guess."

**That night... **

The stars were out tonight, shining enough light on everything, everywhere. No need for a moon, it wasn't missed even a bit. Through the deep wood, rustling sounds could be heard.

"So how do you know he's here again?"

"I told you, this is his hideout. And since your visions always do come through for us, this has to be the right place."

"That's a little over confident, isn't it Dean? Well at the rate we're going, I doubt we'll ever find him."

"Well aren't you just a ray of freaking sunshine?"

"Shouldn't we split up? We've been searching for hours now. We haven't found him anywhere."

"Yeah, but I know nothings going to go wrong, cause of the vision."

"Dean, I don't wanna sound like an ass, but I think you're relying too much on that _one _vision. What if something happens?"

"I don't trust the vision Sammy, I trust you. We'll meet outside by the car in 30 minutes, and when we do, one of us should have killed him."

"Well if you do trust me, or the vision, I'm guessing your gonna be the one doing the killing."

"I think so too."

Dean and Sam went separate ways. Sam kept looking around, magnum held in both his hands, for any signs of the shapeshifter's hideout. Time went by, slowly. Getting tired of the tall pine trees, and the starlit ponds, Sam sat down, just to rest for a minute.

And then a gunshot was heard. Not close by, but not that far away either. Sam got up immediately, his gun held tightly in his hands. Looking around, as though the shapeshifter was right behind him. Then Sam remembered what Dean had said, _'We'll meet outside by the car in 30 minutes.'_ Sam looked at his watch, 30 minutes had gone. He knew the way back to the road, where the Impala was. He started walking towards it, hoping for God's sake that Dean had shot the shapeshifter.

As he ran towards the car, he was relieved to see Dean standing at the end of the car, and Dean quickly closed the trunk of the car and smiled at Sam and said, "Our work here is done…"

As they both sat inside the car, Sam asked Dean, "So, did he say anything?" Dean put on the cassette tape, a Metallica song was on, and said, "No, nothing much. Just how he wished to be one person for the whole of his life, but instead he was this _thing_. So I put him out of his misery. Now he doesn't have to be someone." Sam sighed and said, "Well I'm glad you killed him Dean." Dean looked indifferent and said, "Yeah, me too." As Dean continued humming the Metallica song, and beating his fingers against the steering wheel, Sam looked out towards the pine trees. He somehow felt cold, and shivered, but just for a second.

As they reached the motel, Dean stopped the car and said, "Well, I think I'll call Dad and tell him we killed the shapeshifter." Sam raised an eyebrow and said, "You really think it's a big deal." Dean smiled and said, "No, not really, but still, I kinda miss him." Sam smiled and said, "Yeah, ok, I'll meet you in the room." Dean got out of the car and went towards the room, while Sam went towards the soda machine, to get a few colas.

As Sam was returning towards the room, he noticed that the trunk of the Impala was slightly open. He went towards it, hoping to close it. As he raised it upwards, in order to shut it tightly, he dropped his colas, and stepped backward. Because the body lying in the trunk, was that of Dean's. _With 3 bullets in his chest._ Sam stopped thinking, his world seemed to pause. But then he thought, hoping, that this was _just_ the shapeshifter, who had died in Dean's body, just like the last one had. Keeping this in his mind, he turned back, to see Dean standing there, with a gun in his hand.

"What you doing there Sammy?" Dean said, as he revolved the gun in his hand. Sam looked at the gun, and then said to Dean, "Dean, who the hell is this?" Dean smiled and said, "Why that's the shapeshifter Sammy. Why, who did you think it was?" Sam needed to be sure of this, and so he dropped the cans of soda, and took out his pen flashlight and pointed it to Dean's eyes. The eyes changed into thin slits with small white pupils. Sam stopped. Dean _was_ dead. And the man standing in front of him was the shapeshifter. Suddenly it all became clear to Sam, why he had had the vision. It was because Dean was the one who was shot, not the shapeshifter.

The shapeshifter smiled, and then pulled the trigger on Sam's knee. Sam fell to the floor, cursing the pain, and then he passed out without realizing it.

When he woke up, he was in a dark room. There was a single light above his head. He blinked to get into focus. He was tied to a chair. His knee ached, but not that badly. When he did start seeing properly, he noticed himself staring back at him. It was the shapeshifter who had taken over Sam's skin. "Why are you doing this?" Asked Sam, restlessly. He looked at his knee, it had bled a lot. The shapeshifter smiled Sam's smile and said, "Now I'm you. Now I'm someone. I'll go to poor Dad and tell him Dean's dead, and his body, well that's already covered. And he won't ever know. He'll take me under his wing. His son. His blood." Sam mumbled under his breath, "You'll never be me." The shapeshifter started walking towards the door; he opened it a little, and said, "I already am." He switched off the light and walked out, closing the door and leaving Sam alone in the dark.

**Well I hope you liked it. Please review...**


End file.
